Spencer's Secret
by cupcakebakertv
Summary: Spencer Hastings finds herself pregnant the summer before college begins with Toby being the father, and A knows. RATED T FOR NOW, MAY TURN INTO MATURE.
1. Finding Out

Spencer's POV:

"Hey Babe!" I greeted my boyfriend, Toby at the door.

"Hey Spence," Toby said and kissed my forehead, "How was School?"

"Fine, A is laying low, no Texts since last friday." I responded kissing His Neck as he ran His Hands down my back.

"Shall We take this to the bedroom?" Toby asked in between kisses.

"We Shall." And I pulled off His shit and threw it on the bed.

* * *

General Pov:

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

Spencer sat in front of the toilet bowl in which she had just emptied her stomach contents in. She brushed her teeth and went to find Toby.

"Toby!" She called.

"In here Spence!" He called back from the kitchen.

She walked to the kitchen and planted a kiss on Toby's cheek.

"I'm going to stay home from school today, I'm feeling sick, Soo can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Spence, I'd love to, but I have to go to work. But I'll be back by 2." He said.

"Mm, Okay" She said. "I'll just call Hannah or Emily."

"Okay I love you." Toby said and kissed her cheek.

She weekly smiled back at him and watched him walk out the door.

She dialed Emily's number and heard her voicemail. Spence sighed and dialed Hannah's number, and almost immediately heard Hannah's voice.

"Spence?"

"Hi Han, do you want to ditch with me today? I'm feeling kinda sick."

"Sure Spence, I'll be over in 20."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure."

Spencer ended the call with a click.

A few minutes later, Spencer heard a knock at the door, assuming it was Hannah she opened the door, only to find a package a with no address.

Hesitantly she took the package inside and began opening it. Carefully she opened the flaps of the box and saw what was inside, a note from A.

_Periods suck._

_ Kisses! A_

Underneath the note was another small package. Spencer carefullly lifted it up and opened hoping it was not what she thought it was.

Her fears where then confirmed as she pulled out what was inside. A pregnancy test.

Spencer gasped and threw the box on the counter. She then got her lighter and lit the note, and watched it burn. Then took the test Into the bathroom and put it in a drawer, she decided to use it later.

Just as Spencer shut the drawer the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Hannah.

"Thanks Han for coming." Spencer said as she shut the door.

"No problem Spence" She said and set down her new Gucci purse.

"Hannah, have you been getting any notes from A lately?" Spencer asked.

" No, why?" She asked.

"Because," Spencer took in a large breath, " A sent me a note that said, and I quote, Periods suck, and she sent me a pregnancy test."

"Why would she send that?

" She asked, Spencer gave her the look " Woah, Woah Woah Woah. You don't mean that you think your," she said and then whispered "Pregnant?"

"Spencer sighed and then nodded, " Me and Toby, we have been going on strong lately and i stopped using my pills and we were pretty careless." She said and her shoulders shrunk down.

"But are you?" she asked.

"I, I don't know i haven't taken the test A gave me." Spencer said.

"Go take it, like now!" Hannah demanded.

"Okay, Okay." Spencer defended and headed towards the bathroom.

SPENCER POV:

I took the dreaded walk to the bathroom knowing i was not leaving nowhater what answer i got. I opened the drawer and took the test out of the packaging. I waited the five minutes and looked at the result a pink positivr sign stared back at me.

**Review!**


	2. Revealing To Toby

SPENCER POV:

My eyes widened as soon as I saw the positive sign. I was pregnant. How could I have been so stupid! I threw the test in the trash and walked out of the bathroom to find Hannah on twitter.

"Hannah!" I complained.

"What? Oh sorry, so are you?" She asked.

I bit my lip, "Yeah." I whispered, and felt a warm tear rush down my cheek.

"Oh Spence, I am so sorry." She said and came over to hug me.

"When are you going to tell Toby?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, hoping this was all a dream.

"Spence, i know you don't want to but sooner or later you are going to have to tell him." She said.

"I vote later." i said.

"Spence." She said sternly.

"I know, i know." i groaned.

GENERAL POV

Around noon Hannah left to greet Caleb at the brew for lunch, leaving Spencer alone for a couple hours to think. First she had to decide if she was going to keep it, or abortion, or giving it up for adoption. On top of that she had to figure out how to even tell everyone, especially her parents.

God, how could she even handle the damn morning sickness? She asked herself.

She decided first off to sceduale a doctors appointment.

She tapped in the number of the gynocologists office into her new Nokia Lumia 1020.

"Hi this is Spencer Hastings, i'd to sceduale an appointment."

GENERAL POV

Around 2, she heard Toby's truck pull up, she looked outside the window and saw Toby with roses, She smiled, and now she was about to ruin his life with 2 words.

"Hi Spence," Toby said "I hope your feeling better, I got you these." He said handing her the roses.

Spencer blushed, and then felt guilty, she didn't deserve him and she was about to ruin his life.

"Toby I have something to tell you." Spencer said biting her lip.

"What?" He asked leaning toward her.

Spencer felt her eyes begin to water. "Toby, I'm Pregnant, your the father." She said and then was unable to hold back tears.

Toby just stared at her in shock.

"I understand if you need space," Spencer started.

"No Spence, I just wasn't prepared for this, but I am not leaving your side, I just don't know how your parents are gonna take it."

Spencer wiped away a tear. "Yeah, they'll probably kill you in your sleep." She said cracking a weak smile.

THE NEXT DAY (GENERAL POV)

The next morning Spencer ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and emptied last nights dinner. Toby followed her and held her hair back. When she felt less sick she stood up and brushed her teeth, Toby by her side.

"Have you sceduled a doctors appointment yet?" Toby asked.

"Yes, we have one tomorrow during lunch so I'll have to skip a little school, but thats okay. Do you Think You can make it?" She asked leaning in for a kiss.

"i Think so, let me just make a call and find out, okay babe?" He said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Mmm, Alright." She said and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do we have any Kiwi?" She asked looking in the fridge.

"Why do you want Kiwi?" Toby asked, suprised.

" I don't know, just kinda feel like it." She said.

"We don't have any kiwi, but i can run to the store and get some, is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"Thanks, Tomato juice sounds pretty good right now too." She said.

"Yuck." Toby said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Thank You so much for the positive reviews, In The next chapter Spencer reveals her secret to her parents and to Emily and Aria. **

**More Reviews= i update faster. **

**Kisses,**

** NinA :)**


End file.
